Blackbird
by Cullens Conquest
Summary: There was a prophecy, a story that had been passed down through the family. A tale of a young woman who would be seduced by the Devil. A woman who would have to choose between the light and the dark, for she was the key. Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.


**This was a one shot I did for the Trick and Treats contest. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you Belynda for lending me your awesome beta skills and thank you Kara for pre-reading, love ya.**

* * *

 **Blackbird.**

 **October 31st 2016**

"Did you have a good time, honey?" I remove my daughter's ladybug headband and slip her nightie over her head.

Her little face breaks out into a wide beautiful smile. "So much, Mommy. Sarah said my costume was the best and I got lots of candy." Her words are rushed with excitement. "And I wasn't scared at all. Even when Jane and Alec said the scary monsters were out on Halloween."

I can't help but smile. My brave little bug. "That's because you have nothing to worry about." I grab her little hand and lead her towards the bathroom. "Now, let's get your teeth brushed and into bed. Maybe we will have time for a story if you're quick." I laugh as she pulls me along with her.

My daughter. _My little miracle._ I wasn't supposed to have children. The doctors had all said it was impossible for me to conceive after the accident. At sixteen I hadn't been too worried but when I met my husband, I knew I could never give him what he deserved so I pushed him away.

"Ready, Mommy." Her dimpled smile brings me out of my dark thoughts of the past. She was my gift. I'm convinced she was my payment for the help I gave them.

"Ready." I pick her up and walk into her bedroom, placing her on the bed I help her get comfortable beneath the covers. "Now, what story would you like?" I don't know why I bothered to ask. It was Halloween so I knew which one she would want.

"Blackbird, Mommy. It's my favorite." I get myself comfortable. It's my favorite too.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Isabella." My voice grows soft as I remember.

 **October 31st, 2007**

 **BPOV**

When I was a little girl, my mother would remind me each night before bed to be sure to pray to God, for he was kind and just and if I kept God in my heart then he would keep me safe. Things changed after my father died a few years later, leaving her to raise me alone. She never talked about a kind God again. Instead, she spoke of a prophecy, a tale that had been passed down through the family. A tale of a young woman who would be seduced by the Devil, who would have to choose between the light and the dark, for she was the key. If she chooses to accept her place by his side she would be instrumental in bringing the darkness to earth, the Devil would walk among us once again. One night I finally got up the courage to ask my mother why the woman would choose the darkness? "Love," she had said, tucking the covers around me and kissing my forehead, "the woman would choose love whether or not the darkness came with it." Her eyes got the same look she would get when she thought of my father. "Love is worth risking anything for."

I remember wondering if the devil could love the woman. He _was_ evil after all, wasn't he? My mother could never answer that question. It wasn't long before she stopped talking about the woman and the devil. She stopped talking to me about anything. Instead, she choose to drink through her grief. I knew she missed my father terribly, but not wanting to leave your barely eighteen-year-old daughter alone in the world should have been enough to make her stop. But it wasn't, and five years after my father's death, I lost my mother.

 _It was just me now._

It's easy to see why most of my peers found me strange.

I guess some people would call me morbid. _What kind of person comes to a cemetery on Halloween?_ Me, of course. This was my favorite time of year. For some reason, every year I felt more comfortable on this day. At peace. I always found it weird because while most children were fearing the ghosts and goblins getting them on Halloween, I had always felt protected. Like some invisible force was watching over me. I had felt that presence my whole life.

Rows of tombstones stood erect, in silence; to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing, laid with floral tributes. Most, though, were overgrown and unkempt, for now, even their mourners had joined them under the clay soil. It really was a shame. Would this be me? Would my grave stone be left to rot, no one here to mourn me? I didn't have anyone. No family. No husband. No friends. The only people I really spoke to were my work colleagues.

Placing the rose on the grave I look around, feeling as if I'm being watched. Not seeing anyone I turn back and run my fingers over the engraved writing.

 _In loving memory of_

 _Charlie Swan_

 _Beloved Father and Husband._

 _1967-2000_

"Hi, Dad." I sit and cross my legs, feeling the wet grass soak through my jeans. "I miss you." Rain starts to fall, spattering the headstone, making it appear darker. "I feel so alone." My voice is soft and low, but for some reason, my confession sounds loud in the silence.

Charlie died in a home invasion. He was the Chief of police in my little hometown and had been called to a break in. The intruder had managed to sneak up on him and shoot him in the back. I was old enough to understand what had happened but I couldn't understand why God would allow my daddy to be taken away from me. My Grandmother Higginbotham used to tell me I was special, that God was paying extra special attention to me. She made me pray regularly for me to be saved; from what I never quite understood but I prayed nonetheless. But God didn't care; if he did my daddy would still be here and my mother would not have left me all alone.

A crow flies low over my head, making me flinch and lands on my father's grave. It stares at me, its dark eyes appear more aware than any bird I have ever seen. Its loud caws, rattles, and clicks were mesmerizing to listen to. "Creepy bird."

The sky darkens and the rain gets heavier. Lightning strikes, making me jump. I sigh, I guess I need to head to work.

"Bye, Dad."

I stand and walk through the cemetery, pausing as I spot the crow sitting on top of the gate, its little beak pecking at the iron. I suppress the shiver as its eyes continue to watch me. Pulling the gate open slowly, not wanting to disturb the bird. I freeze staring at my hand. Deep red covers my palm. Blood. _Where the hell did the blood come from?_ The crow cries and I watch as it continues to peck at the gate. Blood drips down from each place the crow pecks making me cringe. I'm frozen, my eyes trained on the creepy bird. Then I feel it again. Someone is watching me.

I look around the cemetery, not seeing anyone, then movement catches my eye. On one of the old apartment buildings overlooking the cemetery is a tall dark figure, its dark long coat blowing in the wind.

I stare, feeling a strange calming sensation run through me. My eyes feel heavy and my body feels weightless, it's an unsettling feeling and I begin to feel scared. _What is happening?_ I need to get out of here. I need to get to work. With great difficulty, I turn and run.

 **EPOV**

I watch as she flees from the cemetery, her heart beating in fear. She has no need to fear me as I mean her no harm.

Once a year since she reached the age of five I had visited her, watched her as she grew. She would be mine. My anchor to this mortal world. A vision of her future flashed before my eyes. _My little Blackbird._

The rain falls harder, then a rumble of thunder crashes above me. _Someone's not very happy._

I look up and smirk. "What's the matter, _Dad_?" I frown mockingly up into the dark sky. "Is the big bad Devil getting too close to one of your pets?" I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. She will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it." I can't help but laugh. "Free will is such a bitch."

Today is October 31st. It lies exactly between the Autumnal Equinox and the Winter Solstice, it is theorized that ancient people, with their reliance on astrology, thought it was a very potent time for magic and communion with spirits. The veil between the worlds of the living and the dead was said to be at its thinnest on this day; so the dead were invited to return to feast with their loved ones. It's a time to honor the friendly dead, to propitiate the restless dead and remember to send them off and to set or reset very clear boundaries between the living and the hungry ghosts. It's a time to look into the future, if you dare, because linear time is stopped when the hollow hills are opened. If you were the more adventurous type, it is also the perfect time to seek me out.

Communion with the dead was thought to be the work of witches and sorcerers back in the day, and for the most part, they were right. Many of the witches communicated with the dead, summoned them to help with their bidding, to grant them power. On Halloween, hags who were greedy for power, bored with the little magic they possessed would summon me to help them. Who better than the Devil himself to grant them everything their dark little heart's desires. I would be conjured for a short while to help a witch but my time on earth was limited and I only had enough time to grant them their wishes before I was dragged back down. Except for Halloween, it was the one day where the veil was so thin it allowed me to pass through and stay. Midnight to midnight.

One witch in the early sixteen hundreds had possessed the gift of foresight, a handy little trick if you wanted to know something before it happened but not very helpful when you wanted to curse the local villagers who were hunting you. She had wanted my help, she had wanted vengeance for her fallen sister witches and in return, she would give me her soul - which included her little gift - when she left the mortal world for the afterlife. With her gift, she saw me with a young woman. This young woman would become something meaningful to me and I would mean something to her. Whatever it was would allow me to walk amongst the humans all day, _every_ day; it would allow me to _stay_.

It had taken me five years to find Isabella and when I did I soon realized that the witch was right. This little human girl would be important to me. Something I never imagined. Her family knew. There was a story passed through the ages. The story of the Devil and the woman. It seems Isabella is going to love me. Something I am used to from the darker people in society, but not from someone so innocent. Isabella, for all her suffering, still had a light within her. She still possessed an air of innocence that most young women lose when coming into adulthood. Orphaned and alone, she did have a darker side within her but that was mostly due to my influence. I had to make sure she didn't tie herself to anyone while she waited for me, it was important for her to need me. To want me as I wanted her. I would be her one and only.

 _It was much easier to become someone's everything when they had nothing._

The crow flies and perches on my shoulder, "I think we scared her." My eyes blur from the rain. "Let's go. Time to meet the better half." I jump from the building and follow Isabella's trail.

The rain pounds harder as if punishment from the heavens. My dear Father was very displeased with me.

Standing outside of the run down diner I watch Isabella move from table to table, sending the patrons fake smiles. Her laughter rang out loud at something an old man said, but even that wasn't genuine.

I look at the crow on my shoulder. "See, she needs me. These tedious humans are boring the life out of her." My companion caws in agreement and I sigh.

 _Time to get my mate._

 **BPOV**

"Stupid pumpkin." I have no idea why I was left with the task of carving the pumpkin. _Shouldn't this have been done yesterday?_ I look at the face and grimace, it really was ugly and not in the deliberate scary way. It looked awful and I knew it was only a matter of time before Jessica saw it and made a comment.

The bell on the diner door signals a customer's arrival. I watch as a tall, handsome man dressed all in black enters and heads towards an empty booth at the back. My eyes follow his form as he walks. His hair is a strange bronze color and extremely messy, as if he spends most of his day running his hands through it. As that thought enters my mind, his hand comes up and claws through his messy locks. I wonder what it felt like? Was his hair soft and silky like it looked or filled with various sticky hair products? I blush. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella._

Grabbing the pumpkin I place it on the counter next to the pumpkin pie sign and head over to his table, hoping my blush had calmed down some.

His head is down and he seems to be talking to himself. "Hi, my name is Isabella, I will be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?" My smile freezes on my face when he turns to look at me. Bright green eyes framed by thick black lashes stare at me. His face is so inhumanly beautiful, it makes my breath catch and my heart hammer away in my chest.

"I'll just take a coffee." He smiles at me and I struggle to find my voice.

"N-n-no-o-o… problem." I stutter out feeling foolish and turn to get his coffee.

Grabbing his coffee, I take a moment to center myself before heading over to him.

"Can I tempt you with any pie?" I gesture to the sign as I place his coffee down. "Our pumpkin pie is delicious."

He looks over at the pumpkin and laughs lightly. "Did you do that."

I grimace. "Yeah. I know it's not very good, but it was the best I could do. I hate pumpkin carving."

He smiles. "Did you know the name Jack-O-Lantern means Jack of the Lantern, and comes from an old Irish tale." His eyes seem entertained as he speaks and he gestures to the seat opposite him. "Jack was a man who could enter neither heaven nor hell and was condemned to wander through the night with only a candle in a turnip for light."

"Why?" I took the seat opposite him.

"According to the story, Stingy Jack invited the Devil to have a drink with him. True to his name, Stingy Jack didn't want to pay for his drink." He flashed a sardonic smile. "So he convinced the Devil to turn himself into a coin that Jack could use to buy their drinks." I sat forward totally enthralled with his storytelling. "Once the Devil did so, Jack decided to keep the money and put it into his pocket next to a silver cross, which prevented the Devil from changing back into his original form."

"That doesn't sound very smart," I gasp.

He nods. "Jack eventually freed the Devil, under the condition that he would not bother Jack for one year and that, should Jack die, he would not claim his soul." It sounded like he mumbles 'idiot' under his breath but I couldn't be sure. "The next year, Jack again tricked the Devil into climbing up a tree to pick a piece of fruit. While he was up in the tree, Jack carved a sign of the cross into the tree's bark so that the Devil could not come down until the Devil promised Jack not to bother him for ten more years."

"Isn't the Devil smarter than that?" I couldn't help my reactions. His story seemed to come alive as he spoke. I could picture the scene perfectly.

"The Devil is definitely smarter than that, but he always has a reason for his actions." His eyes were entertained. Probably enjoying my reactions. "Soon after, Jack died. As the legend goes, God would not allow such an unsavory figure into heaven. The Devil, upset by the trick Jack had played on him and keeping his word not to claim his soul, would not allow Jack into hell. He sent Jack off into the dark night with only a burning coal to light his way. Jack put the coal into a carved-out turnip to ward off evil spirits and has been roaming the earth with it ever since."

"I don't believe a cross could trap the Devil. He's not a vampire." I shake my head.

"Of course not." He rolls his eyes and leans forward, looking at me intently. "Do you want to know what I think happened?" I nod, waiting for him to speak. "I think the Devil knew what Jack was going to do and played right into his hands. I believe that Jack was a witch who wanted to possess a power far too great for someone like him." He sits back and smiles. "The Devil needed someone to fill a role on earth and who better than a con man to guide the lost spirits of earth to hell. God would not allow that kind of riff raff into heaven and the Devil promised not to take his soul." He purses his lips. "The lantern doesn't ward off evil spirits, it allows Jack to see his way when he tricks the lost souls of earth into joining hell."

"Wow." I breathe out. "That actually sounds plausible." I can't help but laugh. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into the origins of the Halloween pumpkin."

"Let's just say Halloween has become one of my favorite holidays." I hear the bell on the door ring and jump up. God, I can't believe I have sat here lost in this stranger's story and I don't even know his name.

"Well, I better get back to work. Thank you for the story?" I hold out my hand for him, waiting for this handsome stranger's name.

 **EPOV**

She holds her hand out waiting for my name. My eyes look around, finding the business card attached to the small bulletin board near the toilet sign.

 _KEVIN EDWARDS and associates._

"Edward. My name is Edward." My hand grasps her small delicate hand, bringing it up to my lips, placing a kiss on the top of it. "It was lovely speaking with you, Isabella."

A light blush stole across her cheeks making her look all the more tempting. "You too."

I watch as she starts to clear the empty tables, her eyes finding me every so often, a soft blush permanently staining her cheeks. I'm mesmerized by her. So mesmerized that I don't notice the bell over the door ring. I don't take notice of the denim-clad legs making their way toward me. And I definitely don't take notice when someone occupies the seat opposite me. That is until Isabella looks up at my table and frowns. My eyes move from Isabella to my new table companion.

Big blue eyes look at me disapprovingly and I groan. "Chamuel. What a pleasant surprise."

"Lucifer." His voice drips with contempt.

I shake my head and tut. "Edward. I go with Edward now."

He laughs. "For all of five minutes."

"What can I do for you, old friend?" I stretch my arms out over the back of the booth. Looking the picture of ease.

Before he could speak Isabella approaches. "Hi, my name is Isabella." Chamuel cuts her off before she finishes.

"I'll have a coffee, please." Isabella nods and gets to work on his coffee. Neither one of us speaks as Isabella fills the cup and brings it over to him.

"Can I get you anything else, Edward?" She smiles a nervous smile.

"I'm fine, Isabella. Me and my old friend-" I think quick. "Carlisle, here, are just catching up. It feels like I haven't seen him in over a millennium." She nods and gives me a timid smile, probably feeling the tension between me and 'Carlisle'.

Chamuel raises an eyebrow. "Carlisle?"

"Lovely place in England. Figured you could use an upgrade." I smile wide. "You're welcome."

Chamuel's name means 'He who sees God' or 'He who seeks God'. I like to call him God's little bootlicker. Chamuel is a powerful healer leader in the angelic hierarchy known as the Powers. The powers protect the world from fearful and lower evil energies. Many people call upon Chamuel for comfort, protection, and to intervene in world events. Some call upon Chamuel if they need to find something or someone… He is the patron Angel of all who love God.

I guess Bootlicker has been given a bigger task to deal with today.

"Isabella," my voice rings loud over the quiet diner and she turns to face me. "Bring me and Carlisle here a piece of that pumpkin pie you spoke of. He got a promotion at work and we should celebrate." She nods and smiles before heading into the kitchen.

"Lucifer-I mean, Edward." I cut him off.

"Don't be shy, Carlisle." I reach over and nudge his arm. "This is a time to celebrate. It's not every day that someone goes from Bootlicker to Devil wrangler in one day." I sigh. "You truly are an inspiration."

Isabella arrives with the pie, offering her congratulations on my friend's job promotion. Chamuel grumbles and nods, but doesn't respond to Isabella's compliment.

I lean forward motioning for Isabella to come closer so I could whisper in her ear. "Ignore him. He takes himself way too seriously." Her eyes dart nervously to my companion, but she doesn't move away from me. "Isabella." Her eyes focus on mine. "Thank you for the pie." Her eyes become unfocused and her breathing heavier. "Time to go back to work now so I can talk to my friend here." She nods then shakes her head slightly before regaining herself and smiling a slightly puzzled smile.

"Enjoy." I watch her walk back toward the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't do that to her. It isn't fair." He sneers at me in disgust.

I wave my hand. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Bootlicker, she's fine." Before he can spout off any more nonsense I speak. "So what's the plan?" I rest my chin on my hand over the table. "Grab the big bad Devil by the horns and drag him back to hell. We both know you're not strong enough."

"No."

I sit up pretending to be shocked. "Let me guess." I hold my hands up in front of me. "You're going to try and appeal to my better nature." I can't help but laugh. "We both know I have no better nature. It's why I am who I am." Leaning forward I speak in a deadly whisper. "I always get what I want and I want her. She's mine and it would be in your best interest if you walked away now."

"You know I can't do that. She is still one of his. She still has light within her." His voice is its usual calm. He spoke as if he was simply commenting on the weather and not an innocent soul.

"Light can always be extinguished and she still has free will, Chamuel, and you cannot interfere with that. It is the rules."

"How do you plan to do this? You cannot trick her if you plan to spend eternity with her."

I smile and sit back, my eyes finding Isabella. When she sees me watching she blushes and sends me a shy smile before resuming her task of filling the table napkins. I look at Chamuel. He sees what I see. "I won't need to trick her. She will choose me." I'm confident in my answer because I wholly believe Isabella will know I am what's best for her. "I can give her what she wants. What she needs."

Chamuel shakes his head. "What she wants is to be loved. She wants to belong. You cannot give her that."

I have to chuckle at that. "She will belong… With me. She will make a wonderful dark angel, won't she? Truly beautiful." I think of what she will look like in the future I saw. Dark wings spread behind her, a wicked smile on her lips. "My little Blackbird." I sigh. "She's going to be spectacular." I refuse to comment on the whole love thing. I know what the seer saw. I will come to care about this little human woman, maybe even love her. It's not something I am comfortable with thinking let alone discussing with God's little Bootlicker.

"You have nothing good to offer her."

"I have me." I widen my arms. "I'm hot as hell and I have a wicked personality." I nod. "She would be lucky to have me. People would kill to be with me" _Literally._

I stand, bored with his self-righteous ass. He knows this little conversation was pointless, but he had to try. Apparently, her Grandmother had prayed for Isabella's salvation her whole life. "Your noble efforts are noted, Carlisle." I wink. "Keep the name, it suits you."

I make my way towards Isabella. "I must leave now." She smiles and nods her little head. I lean forward, my lips inches away from hers and stare into her dark eyes. I watch as her pupils dilate and her breathing slows. She shivers slightly, making me smile. "You should visit your mother on your way home tonight." She nods, lost in the fog of her mind. "See you there." I place a small kiss to the corner of her mouth and release my hold on her.

 **BPOV**

It's 10 in the evening and I'm standing outside of the cemetery gates. How did I get here? My head feels light and my eyes feel heavy. I don't remember walking here. I look around the empty streets, it's dark. There were barely any houses that bordered the street, but the ones that do are torn apart and abandoned, with dark red graffiti sprayed around them. Dim streetlights were scattered along the road, some bent and broken, others old and rusty. Although plentiful, the glow these lights gave off was eerie and supernatural, flickering at the slightest hint of movement, and barely managing to keep themselves alive. The cemetery had never seemed so scary before and I contemplated leaving.

"Why the hell did I come here?" I can hear the crow crying from somewhere. That damn bird sat outside of the diner all night. When I couldn't hear it I could see it.

"You're here because I wanted you here." I jump and turn to see Edward from the diner leaned against the cemetery gates. "Isabella." He smiles wickedly and tips his imaginary hat. "Would you please come in." He pulls open the gate and gestures for me to go first. "Mi casa es Su casa."

I looked at him, eyebrow raised in question. "You live here." _What are you asking Bella? Of course, he doesn't live here. It's a cemetery for god sake._

"Meh… I'm everywhere." He shrugs and smiles.

I walk into the cemetery. "You confuse me." And briskly make my way towards my parents' graves, leaving Edward behind.

"It's a gift I seem to possess. I confuse myself sometimes." I jump.

What the hell? _How did he do that?_ "How did you do that?"

Edward was now sat on the headstone neighboring my parents graves. Looking the picture of ease. "Do what?" His lip twitches.

"How did you get over there so fast."

He looks at his nails giving off an air of boredom. "Another gift."

"Another gift." I start to pace. "Another gift he says." I turn to face him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, this I _do_ know." Edward bounces in his seat looking like a schoolboy who knows the answer to a teacher's question.

"Then enlighten me, Edward." My dry reply doesn't hinder his enthusiasm.

He smiles big. "Once upon a time there was a -"

I cut him off. "Really."

"Now, now, Isabella weren't you taught that it is rude to interrupt somebody during a story? I thought it was basic kindergarten etiquette." He raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh. "Once upon a time, there was a Devil. One day this Devil was called upon by a seer Witch for help. Her sisters had been burned at the stake and it was just a matter of time before a similar fate befell her." He stood and made his way towards me. "For his help, the Witch would share her vision, a vision of the Devil and a young woman." I sigh

"Edward, I don't want to hear any more tales. My mother used to tell me this story."

"Tut-tut-tut, Isabella. Interruptions." I gesture for him to continue. "Where was I? Oh yes. In this vision, the Devil and the woman were together." He smiles wickedly. "You know, _to-geth-er_." He thrusts his hips forward and I roll my eyes at his obvious innuendo. "Anyway. This woman would give the Devil her heart and in return, he would become hers. Out pops Rosemary's baby and they live happily ever after."

I frown. "That's not how the story goes."

He sighs. "Merely checking to see if you were paying attention." Lightning flashes and he looks up at the sky and chuckles. "He's not very happy with me." I frown having no idea what he was talking about. _Great Bella, you're alone in a cemetery with a crazy guy. Extremely good looking, but crazy, nonetheless._ "I'm not crazy." His breath hits my ear and he whispers soft words that make me shiver. "The woman and the Devil belong together, Isabella. She will allow him to walk on this wretched place you call earth, completely unopposed. No short fleeting visits to greedy little Witches and lost souls. No more waiting till Halloween to spend more than a few hours up here. No more hiding in the shadows watching little Blackbirds go about their business completely unaware." I shiver as he places a delicate kiss on my ear. "What do you say, little Blackbird. Wanna spread some darkness?"

I feel completely relaxed, my limbs are heavy and my full weight is resting against Edward who is standing behind me. "What is happening?" My words are breathless.

"You, my little Blackbird, are right where you belong." I listen to his calming breaths as he speaks. "Right here in my arms. Doesn't it feel right?" His arms come up and wrap around me. "What is it you desire, Isabella? What does my little Blackbird want?" He rains kisses down my neck making me shiver. "Anything your little heart desires is yours." His lips return to my ear. "All I ask is that you accept me. Give yourself over to me completely." His voice lowers more and I almost miss the next words through the fog clouding my brain. "Love me."

I feel so relaxed. Content to just stay here, his arms tightly wound around me.

"How sweet. I didn't know you had it in you, Lucifer."

I feel Edward still behind me and growl. "Chamuel."

I feel whatever is clouding my mind lift and I look towards my left to see the man from the diner. Edward's friend. Carlisle.

 **EPOV**

I growl. "Chamuel." Of course, he would come and ruin my fun. "What can I do for you?" I guide Isabella to sit on the headstone next to her parents and turn to face God's little Bootlicker. "You really are a persistent little shit, aren't you?"

"I am here to make sure Isabella has been given all of her options and is _fully_ aware of her choices and their consequences."

I sit next to Isabella nudging her with my arm. "Pay attention Isabella. Chamuel here is going to send you to sleep." I lean forward, placing my lips to her ear. "Don't worry. I'll pinch you if you start to snore."

She stares at me with those big brown eyes. "What the hell is going on, Edward?"

I gesture for Chamuel to do the honors and Isabella turns to give him her full attention.

His eyes lock with hers. "You know the story of the Devil and the woman." Isabella nods but doesn't comment. "Well to put it quite simply… You are that woman and he. . ." he gestures to me and I send her a wink and a charming smile. "He is the Devil." Isabella stays silent and I feel a little insulted. _She was constantly interrupting my story._ "What do you remember of the story you were told as a little girl?"

"Most of it." Her voice is soft and quiet. "You guys have lost your minds." She straightens her back but doesn't move from her seat beside me.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Chamuel's voice oozes charm. Not as much as mine, mind you, but enough that it makes me uncomfortable. Placing my arm around her I smile at the Bootlicker. _That's right. Mine._

She sighs "The Devil cannot stay on earth for long. He can be summoned temporarily but if he stays too long he is dragged back to hell."

"Hurts like a bitch, too," I grumble.

"The only exception is Halloween where he can stay for the full day. The story said that there would be a woman, she would come to love the Devil and because of her love, he would gain the power to stay on earth for however long he chooses. She would become his mate, a dark angel by his side. She will help bring darkness to the earth." Isabella sucks in a large breath.

I frown. "Why do people always blame me for the darkness of the world." I wave my hands. "Hello… Free will people. Just because you cannot ignore the temptation to do a bad thing doesn't make it my fault." I smile. "I merely place it in their path and let them do the hard work."

Chamuel ignores me. "Yes, I guess you know enough. The only part of the prophecy that you seem to be unaware of is the consummation."

"Consummation?" She blushes and I smile.

"Sex, Isabella. We get to have hot. . ." I lean forward and kiss her neck. "Sweaty. . ." I lick up towards her ear. "Dirty, mind-blowing sex." I pull back. "And then you're mine. Forever."

Chamuel carries on talking. "So you see, Isabella. I must implore you to leave here immediately. You were raised by a police officer, were you not?" She nods. "Then you were taught to stay away from the bad guys." I can feel my anger start to build.

I jump to my feet. "So I'm the bad guy?" I face Isabella. "I'm the son of God. I rebelled, plotted against my father and plummeted from grace." I smile at her. "Simple teenage rebellion, Isabella, but I was banished from heaven and forced to serve as the Lord of Hell for all eternity." She looks at me intently. "A little harsh, don't you think? I'm not a bad guy I'm simply misunderstood."

Chamuel snorts from behind me. "Misunderstood."

A chuckle slips out from me. "Carlisle here is a stick in the mud. Totally drab. No fun at all." I turn to face him. "I punish the bad guys. If it wasn't for me, you would have to deal with all the miscreants of the world." I point a finger to myself. "I'm the one who gets his hands dirty." I face Isabella. "Don't I deserve a bit of happiness? A bit of freedom?"

Isabella's eyes are firmly on mine and she relaxes.

"Isabella." She shakes her head, clearing the fog and looks at 'Carlisle'. "That relaxed feeling you get. The fog clouding your thoughts. It is him. He is doing it. Compelling you, seducing you."

 _Now he's just being a tattletale._ "It's a gift. Must be something about this face." I smile and shrug when Isabella's eyes narrow on me. _Little Blackbird's got some fire in her. I like it._

Lightning strikes the skies illuminating the cemetery's dead. Then I feel it. The subtle shift before someone lands. _Great just what I need. More bloody angels putting their wings into my business._ Tall shapely legs encased in leather make their way to stand beside Bootlicker. Raziel; beautiful to look at but a right bitch to deal with. I now realize that tonight is not going to go as planned. Raziel likes to use physical force to assert herself and I'm not exactly known to back down when I want something. Taking a seat beside Isabella I introduce her.

"Isabella. Raziel. Raziel. Isabella." Isabella seems frozen and it takes me a few seconds to figure out why. Raziel has not hidden her wings. Huge white glowing wings span wide behind her. "Very discreet, Raziel."

Raziel flicks her long blonde hair behind her. "I have no interest in being discreet, Lucifer."

"You see what I had to deal with?" Isabella still looks to be in shock. "It's no wonder I went rogue. No manners whatsoever."

 _Well, this is just great._

 **BPOV**

Wings… The beautiful blonde woman has wings. _What the hell?_

 _Lucifer? This has to be a joke._ _The woman has wings, Bella. What more proof do you want?_

"Wow." The woman looks at me and smiles. _God, she's beautiful._ Long blonde hair. Big blue eyes. Curves in all the right places. "You're beautiful." I should be embarrassed at my comment but I'm not. Maybe I'm in shock.

Edward makes a noise of disgust. "Trust me, Isabella. Don't let her appearance fool you, she's like a Rose. Stunning to look at from a distance but touch her and the thorns will prick you."

I turn to face him. "Your name is really Lucifer?"

He nods and smiles. "God given, I'm afraid. But I think I prefer Edward. Much more refined. Don't you think, my little Blackbird?"

The Angel scowls at him, "Stop playing, Lucifer. I will not allow you to do this." She looks at the man from the diner. "And you, Chamuel, should stop trying to reason with someone who is beyond reason." She sneers at him. "Release your wings, you're not human so stop pretending to be."

The man sighs and out spreads two huge white wings. "I was merely trying to refrain from scaring the girl, Raziel, and no one is beyond reason."

Edward raises his hand. "I can confirm that I am beyond reason."

The Angel Raziel scowls at him."Go to hell, Lucifer."

Edward. Lucifer. Whoever he is, stands. "Been there, done that. It's much more fun here." He turns to face me. "Things are sure to get a little heated, Blackbird, so I suggest you stay out of the way." With that, he releases a large pair of black wings and winks at me. "Lonnie here will look after you. Trust me, he's a hoot." I look down to the headstone I am seated on. _Lonnie Walker_. I remember him. My mother was very unhappy that a man who had been killed in a police shoot out, right after he murdered a family in their home, was buried next to my father. She had been appalled that they would allow a criminal's final resting place to be right next to the Chief of Police.

 _Edward has wings and Lonnie Walker was in hell._ I think the shock was setting in. Shouldn't I be running away screaming?

Then the woman moves. So fast I can hardly see her. A loud crack and Edward is thrown high up into the air, landing with an almighty thud. I gasp and for a second I consider running to him. The ground cracks beneath him but he seems unharmed. He stands to brush the dirt from his trousers casually and laughs, mumbling something under his breath. I catch the word 'Fun' but the rest is too low to hear. The woman seems unamused. "You really are pathetic, Lucifer. Do you really think you can be what she needs?"

Edward's laugh is dark. "What is it with the two of you? None of you know what Isabella needs." I wanted to shout _'Hello! I'm right here!'_ but I couldn't find my voice. Edward moved fast, his feet barely touching the ground and swung his wing around, leaving her with a large superficial cut along the top of her body. "I don't mind the occasional smart-ass remarks, Raziel. They can be amusing, but don't disrespect me."

The Angel from the diner moves towards Edward but freezes when Edward's eyes turn to him. He raises his hands. "We don't want to fight Luci- Edward. I implore you to see that nothing good can come of this." He looks at me. "You do not wish to become what has been foretold do you, Isabella?" He points at Edward. "You do not wish to be the Devil's mate." His eyes seem to be begging me to agree. "He will respect your wishes if you do not choose him."

 _Do I want that? Do I want to be the Devil's mate?_ It's kind of hard to know the answer to that question without all the facts. All I do know is: I want to be wanted. I want to be loved. I want to stop feeling so alone and so god damn unhappy all the time. I look at Edward. He's so handsome. Beautiful green eyes and messy bronze hair. _Can he give me that?_

"Oh, I can give you that and so much more, Isabella." I look at him in shock. "And you're pretty nice to look at yourself." He blows a kiss at me. Can he hear me? _Can you hear me, Edward?_

He smiles wickedly at me. "Affirmative, Isabella." Sending a quick wink my way he turns to face the two angels who are now mumbling some kind of prayer. Edward snorts. "Like that will do you any good." Lightning strikes. "While you're at it, tell him I say 'hey' - it's been a while."

Then he pounces at the two praying angels and I find it hard to distinguish who is who. All I can see are arms and wings. Graves are destroyed and the earth shakes every time one of them lands on the ground. I don't move. Not only because Edward placed me here so I would be safe, but because I cannot seem to work my body. I'm frozen, eyes wide, staring at the chaos in front of me. Edward's moves are fluid and precise and I can tell the other two angels are having a hard time keeping him at bay. The woman goes flying over my head and I turn to see her land about sixty feet away. _Wow, he's strong._ Turning back to the fight I see that Edward has the man pinned to the ground, his expression focused, determined. "I am not playing around any longer. You are well aware that neither of you are capable of winning a fight with me. You're not strong enough."

Bell like laughter rings out and the woman lands beside me. "It's too late anyway. You have five minutes left before you go spiraling back to hell where you belong and the little human can go on her merry way." Edward is at my side in a flash, throwing the woman into the other Angel.

Lightning strikes and then they're gone.

 **EPOV**

Damn interfering pains in the ass. I look at Isabella. Her face is a little pale but she seems to be holding up well. I don't have much time it's almost midnight. "Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now, so let's get straight to business." Her eyes look into mine and I contemplate my next move. _Should I compel her?_ Seduce her into completing the bond between us. We have around four minutes left. _I could work with that_. "How opposed are you to having sex with someone you met a few hours prior. We don't have time for anything special, but I could still make it good for you." Rain starts to fall and I sigh, looking up to the sky. "Really? You couldn't give me a break?"

Isabella looks like she wants to smack me. "I'm not having sex with you in a cemetery."

That sounds promising. "So it's the location that bothers you."

"No, it's not the fucking location." Hearing her curse does strange things to me.

"Hearing you curse is strangely erotic, Isabella. Perfect foreplay it seems." I lean forward, placing my lips to the corner of her mouth. "I promise you won't regret it and my word is my bond." _4 minutes_.

Isabella, completely unmoved by my seduction takes a step away from me. _Should have used the compulsion._ "You're the devil."

"Guilty as charged." I smile, trying to work my god given charm.

"What?" She seems to be at a loss for words.

3 minutes now. "I guess we won't be having sex," I grumble low. _Damn, another year down in the pits of hell._

She is definitely feeling affronted now. "Sex. I barely know you." She lets out a big breath. "You're the Devil and I'm this so called woman who is going to love you."

"Yes. You lucky thing, you." She doesn't seem to be amused. _Wow, tough crowd._

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, neither do I. The plan was to meet you. Seduce you. Have you climb me like a tree and then complete our bond. Allowing me the freedom of movement I have been craving my whole existence. I don't see any climbing happening tonight."

"Why can you not stay for long?" Complicated question.

"I guess I'm supposed to be like the big guy up there." I point to the pain in my ass in the sky. "Worshiped but never seen." I shrug. "I'm supposed to govern over Hell. I get bored. I could never be satisfied with sitting on a throne and having people worship me." _2 minutes left._

Isabella frowns. "How long do you have left?"

"Two minutes. I'll take you home." _I guess I'll have to try again next year._ Taking a step closer to her. I wrap my wings and arms around her. Then we are in her bedroom.

She sits on her bed in shock. "What?"

"I'm the Devil, Isabella. This is merely a party trick." Unable to resist I place my lips against hers. _So soft._ "It's a damn shame we didn't get to the good stuff," I speak against her lips, placing a quick kiss before I pull away.

"What happens now?" Her breathing is ragged, cheeks flushed. _Oh yes, she wants me._

"Now I go back to hell, little Blackbird." I run my hand down her long dark hair.

"Will I see you again."

I smile. "I'll be here next year to finish what we started. Understood?" She nods and leans up to kiss me and I close my eyes.

The pain of being dragged back to hell is almost unbearable. The pain radiates from my chest as if someone is pulling my insides out. Luckily for me, it's something I have become accustomed to over the years.

 _Ah, the screams of hell. Music to my ears._

Opening my eyes, I see the usual dark walls and burning fires. I sigh. "Home sweet home."

"Sir." I turn to see one of my demons.

"Yes."

"Welcome back." He poses this like a question and I have to smile.

"It seems my little Blackbird doesn't put out on the first date." I put my arm around him. "You dated as a human, yes?" He nods, clearly uncomfortable with my casualness. "How about you give me some pointers? I'm not too proud to admit I need help. What's your name?"

"Emmett."

"Great to meet you, Emmett. Come along now, only 364 days till Halloween."

 **January 14th, 2008**

"Veni, omnipotens aeterne diabolus!" I groan. _Damn Witches can never give me a break._

"Veni, omnipotens aeterne diabolus!" _This better be good or I'm turning her into a frog._ I nod to myself pleased with my decision. _Yes, a frog sound good._

On the floor surrounded by candles is a young Witch, eyes closed, chanting. "Veni, omnipotens aeterne diabolus!" I can see she is young and untrained.

"You rang." She jumps up, eyes wide, staring at me in what looks to be disbelief. _Strange little witch_.

"Y-y-y-you're real. It worked." I look at her closely, she clearly wasn't expecting it to work. "She said it would."

That got my attention. " _Who_ said it would work?" I don't like to play games unless I'm the one who starts them. "It would be in your best interest not to cross me."

"Me."

I turn and can't control the smile that overtakes my face. "Little Blackbird. What a pleasant surprise."

Stood against the wall looking sinful as ever was Isabella. She smiles and blushes. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, lucky for you. Here I am." I gesture to myself. "Still the same handsome devil I was the last time you saw me no doubt. Quite ingenious. Befriending a Witch."

"I thought so. Angela here works at the local library. She has spent a lot of time helping me." _Interesting_. She smiles. "I guess I found a friend." I can see she wants to step into the circle and come to me, but she knows she can't or she'll break the spell. She looks down at the flickering candles. "I can't come to you."

"I know." I can feel the pull start to tear at my insides. My eyes flick towards the Witch. "Looks like I will be leaving soon. This Witch isn't powerful enough to keep me here for long." Isabella nods looking a little downtrodden. "Don't worry. We will be together in October."

"We will?" She looks at me with what looks to be relief.

"Yes and Emmett says that it's customary to have sex on the _third_ date." I send her a wink. "This is our second. Halloween will be our third. I will be there the minute the clock strikes midnight." She laughs lightly, but does not deny that it will happen. The pull gets stronger and I try to fight against it but I know it's futile. "I gotta go now. See you in October, little Blackbird."

I give in and close my eyes, allowing myself to be dragged back down.

Opening my eyes, I can't help but grin at Emmett as he takes a step back, not quite knowing how to take me after I had been summoned. I'm either pissed at the interruption or happy with my deal.

"I've got to tell you, Emmett, my little Blackbird is a clever bird, indeed." I'm extremely impressed with her resourcefulness.

 _Halloween is going to be so much fun this year._

 **BPOV**

"Little Blackbird." My dreams are vivid and I can hear Edward's voice calling me. "Isabella." This happened almost every night since I met him. Angela was able to summon Edward a few times for me, each time longer than the last but my mind never seemed satisfied. It always wanted more. I craved him, mind, body and soul.

"Isabella. Wake up." His voice seems close. This dream feels different than my usual dreams. "Time to have sex now." I feel something poke me.

Blinking my eyes slowly, I see Edward, his face is blurred and distorted but I know it's him. "What?" My voice is rough from sleep. I look at the clock on the bedside table 3AM. I must have fallen asleep waiting for him. _He's late._

"You are aware that there is a man in your apartment are you not?" It takes me a couple of seconds to register what he said.

"What?"

He frowns. "There is a man in your apartment." He spoke slowly. "I'm not into the whole threesome thing. Especially with another man. It shocks me that you are."

"What are you talking about? There's no one else in my apartment." He looks at me for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

He holds a single finger up. "One moment." Then he's gone. I hear some muffled sound come from the living room for a moment, then in strides Edward with what appears to be a man dangling a few inches from the floor. "See. This is a man and he was in your apartment." He slams the man into the wall and I jump from the bed almost landing face first on the floor. "A friend of yours, Isabella?"

I shake my head.

"Please don't kill me, man." The man is begging but Edward just stares at him, unmoving. I make my way towards him, placing my hand over his stiff shoulders and lean my head around to see his face. That's when I see it. I now realize why the man seems so scared. I have never seen Edward look so demonic. His eyes glow red and his pale face is set into a menacing scowl.

Then he relaxes and turns his head to face me. "Should I punish him?" I have no idea what to say.

"You can't kill him."

"I could, but that wouldn't really set the right mood for tonight." I roll my eyes. I know that we have to have sex to complete the bond and fulfill the prophecy, but his candid humor about the whole thing wasn't helping my nerves.

I look at the guy in his hand, he looks terrified. Hopefully, he has learned his lesson. "He's learned his lesson, I think." The guy nods in agreement. "Just let him go."

Edward sighs. "If I must." Then he leans forward to whisper in his ear. "You're on my list, now. I guess I'll be seeing you soon." His eyes are intense as he speaks. "Go." He drops the man to the floor and we both watch as he runs from my apartment. My door slamming as he leaves.

I face Edward. "Your eyes." They were still red, it was kinda freaking me out.

"Cool, huh?" When I don't answer he sighs and closes his eyes briefly, when they open their green again. "Now, where were we?" His hands come up to cup my face and his lips find mine.

I couldn't deny we had a connection, it was there every time he touched me. As our kiss escalated I allowed myself to get lost in him for a moment. Edward was so sure of our connection. He had no reservation about our future at all. "Wait. Wait." I push him away from me and try to catch my breath.

"What? Isabella. Come on now. This is our 9th date." I had to laugh. Every time I had Angela summon Edward he had made it a point to tell me that it was a date. According to him, it is acceptable to have sex after the 3rd date and he had been counting.

He goes to kiss me again and I take a step back. "I'm nervous."

"About what?" He asks as he walks over to my bed and lies down on it, looking completely at ease.

"What is going to happen?" At this his eyebrows raise.

Sitting up, he looks at me intently. "Are you a virgin, Isabella?" He smiles wickedly. "That's like a double-whammy to daddy dearest. Completely pure."

"I'm not a virgin, Edward." I walk over to stand at the bottom of my bed looking over at him.

"That's a shame. So tell me what are you nervous about?"

"What happens after we. . ." I roll my eyes at him. "You know."

He sits up and moves toward me, pulling me to stand between his legs, his hands gripping my hips firmly. "When we bump uglies. Do the horizontal tango. When I give you the bone." He waggles his eyebrows, completely entertained with himself.

"Can you be serious, please, for one moment?" His casual touches make my heart skip a beat and I dread to think of how I will react when we get to the sex part.

He kisses my stomach."Okay. After we do the deed." He looks up and smiles only to purse his lips immediately after. Obviously trying to remain serious. "I have to bite you and ingest your blood right as you climax and you have to drink mine."

I blanch at the thought. "Like a vampire? I don't know if I can drink blood."

"Where did you think the books and films got the idea from." His voice lowers. "Did you know that vampires sparkle like disco balls? It's very entertaining to see." I look at him a little shocked. Vampires? Witches? What next, Bigfoot? He laughs. "Don't be ridiculous. Bigfoot isn't real. Now back to the important stuff. You will be so completely lost to all the sensations going on around you that you won't feel the bite. Trust me." He leans forward and starts to kiss me. "We don't have long before the interfering Angels figure out that they can't find either of us."

"What did you do?"

"That's why I was a little late. I needed a diversion. Emmett has currently got them on a wild goose chase, but it's only a matter of time before they figure it out."

I allow him to take over. I stop overthinking and just let myself go. It's what I want and we both know it. I figured out a few months ago that he is my future and I don't think I can fight it. I don't want to fight it. Lowering me onto my bed, he makes quick work of our clothes. His lips move down my neck and all that can be heard in the dark, quiet room is our combined heavy breaths. His weight on top of me is comforting and when he enters me, I see his wings release behind him. _He truly is magnificent_. Strong, passionate and handsome. A little dark, but I know I could be happy with him. His mouth will take a bit of getting used to but I feel it will be worth putting up with his humor if I get to spend forever with this amazing man.

He suddenly stops moving and looks at me intently. "Should I be offended that you seem to be thinking about something intently instead of enjoying what my body is doing to yours?" He looks slightly amused.

I can't stop the blush from making its way up my face. "Sorry." I can't help but giggle at his face and lean up to kiss him.

Things quickly get heated between us. He moves with forceful thrusts into me and I soon forget everything but him. That's when the chanting starts. I can't fully hear what he says, but as the pleasure builds all my senses start to become heightened. I can hear everything, see every drop of sweat that appears on his body, feel every touch tenfold. He bites his wrist and places it to my lips, allowing the blood to drip into my open mouth. Then his face is over my collarbone and he bites down hard. There's no pain just pure pleasure. Moments later I hear him groan and everything goes black.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I come to, Edward is standing in the middle of my bedroom, completely naked, wings spread and a wide wicked smile painted on his face. "Welcome back, little Blackbird. You're just as stunning as the vision I was shown." He leans forward and touches something besides me and I look down.

 _Black feathers?_

With a gasp, I jump to my feet completely ignoring Edward's eyes that are currently moving up and down my body. _I have wings._

I look at Edward. "I have wings."

He steps forward and kisses me quickly. "Of course you do. Now how about we go have some fun." He waggles his eyebrows. "Let's go find some angels? I can't wait to see their faces." His laugh is wicked and I can't stop the smile that pulls at my lips. He leans in and kisses me again. "My little Blackbird, so beautiful."

 _I think I'm going to like being his little Blackbird._

 **October 31st 2016**

"And the Devil and his Blackbird lived happily ever after." I tuck the covers around my little Abigail and kiss her forehead.

She yawns big and snuggles deeper between the covers. "So the Devil did love the woman, Mommy. They are together forever now."

"That's right. He loved her and she loved him." I smile. "They are together forever now and he is allowed to walk on earth whenever he wants." This was my daughter's favorite story. Maybe when she's older I will tell her the unedited version but for now, she is content to hear about the beautiful woman and her Devil.

"Angela." I turn to see my husband standing in the doorway. I was lucky that he came back to me after years of pushing him away. "Do you want a drink?" He holds the bottle of wine up and I nod. He smiles at our daughter. "Night little princess."

"Daddy, I don't wanna be a princess, I wanna be a Blackbird." He rolls his eyes and leaves, not really understanding the importance to the story. I left the magical world behind when I fell in love with Ben. To him, this was just some made up story I used to help our daughter sleep. Abby turns her full puppy dog eyes on me "When I grow up I wanna marry the Devil, mommy." Her voice is firm.

I laugh lightly. "He's already taken, sweetie." She pouts but doesn't comment any further.

"Happy Halloween, Abigail. Goodnight." I flick the switch, leaving her room in darkness.

"Happy Halloween, Mommy. Happy Halloween, little Blackbird and Mr. Devil." Her sleepy reply makes me smile.

 _Happy Halloween Isabella and Edward. Thank you. For her. My little gift._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Thank you in advance for any reviews._**

 ** _I have no idea if I'm going to continue with this story. For now it is complete but I won't rule out writing any further chapters. If it happens it happens._**


End file.
